Ice skating
by FoxInTheSky
Summary: Yamato and KOya goes ice skating


An: A little story about Yamato and Koya, thanks again, my super beta reader Natalie:'D

Warning: Shoujo-ai

"Can you tell me again _why_ were going _ice skating_?" Koya said as she and Yamato walked through the white landscape. The treed leafs were hidden under a crisp blanket of snow and the air had turned cold a long time ago.

"Because I think it's fun" Yamato said as she smiled at the black haired teen... who still didn't like her girlfriends idea...

"First snow angels and now this..." Koya sighed.

"And yet you still go along with my crazy ideas." Yamato smiled happily as she interwined her fingers with Koya's and started swing their hands childishly. Koya just sighted again at her childish girlfriend.

"You know what happened last summer when you said you would teach me to roller blade... Even though I can't feel pain I don't want to break my arm again!"

"I said I was sorry, and besides, it's not my fault your balance sucks... …. ....Baby boo"

Koya raised and eyebrow and looked at her girlfriend as Yamato looked away nonchalantly.

Koya blinked." Did you just call me...Baby boo?"

" Yeah...I just felt like giving you a nickname..." Yamato said, scratching her neck as she tried to avoid eye contact with Koya. Her gaze suddenly fixed firmly on the ground, the snow-covored pavement suddenly becoming very intresting.

"Well... Baby boo is the worst name I've ever hear..." Koya stated frankly.

"What aboouut...Sunshine?"

" No"

"Cutie pie?"

"No"

" Kawaii-chan?"

"No"

"Cookie crumb?"

"No"

"Cookie monster?"

"No"

"What aboouuuttt Cuddly bunny?"

Koya didn't even dignify Yamoto's latest reply with an answer, simply giving her a cold glare.

"Okay okay I'll come up with something cute later, please just stop looking at me that way." Yamato laughed as she supported her head on Koya's shoulder.

"Let's just skip the nicknames for now..." Koya said as they entered the ice skating rink.

"Koya, get out of there. There's no point in being here if your not on the ice" Yamato laughed. Koya was standing outside of the skating rink, refusing to enter the (at least for her) potential circle of death.

"I thought I could make it ,but the chances of me falling are about 99.999% right now" Koya deadpanned.

"Well then I'll catch you!"

"You said that last time!"

"So...you don't thrust me!" Yamato said in the most childish voice she could muster. She started to stare at Koya with her puppy eye's and she could see the delicate speckles of red begin to form on Koyas cheeks.

"I thrust you, it's just that..." Koya tried to avoid making eye contact with the girl but she knew that she was going to fail. She took her first step in the ice rink and she could feel how her legs were beggining to tremble. Yamato skated up next to Koya and took her hands as she started to drag her out on to the ice.

"Koya, relax, you're shaking," she said in a worried tone as she tightened her grip around Koya's hands.

Yamato stopped and Koya bumped into her. Koya's felt her balance fail her and started to flail her arms violantly in an attempt to regain her footing. It was no use though and she couldn't do anything but accept her fate as she fell back first on to the white, cold ice.

"Koya! Are you okay!?" Yamato said as she bent down on her knees next to Koya.

"Yeah, I'm just..." Koya started but got interrupted "I know what can make you feel better" The blonde teen said as she gave her a quick kiss. Their lips barely made contact, only a brief brush offlesh against flesh, but it was still enough to form a distinct flush on the black haired fighter.

"Heh, I love it when you blush," the blonde teen smiled deviously. Koya's blush quickly spread from her cheecks across her entire face, even dipping down towards her neck.

"I'm not blushing! It's just the cold...and I was taken of guard, that's all..."

"You keep telling yourself that," Yamato laughed as she pulled Koya up on her feet."Now don't fall."

"Easier said than done" Koya muttered as she supported herself on Yamato.

"Now gently glide one foot in front of the other," Yamato explained as she showed Koya, who seemed to understand now. "Now your turn."

"What?! I'm not doing that!"

"Koya, you can't even feel pain so you don't have to worry," Yamato chuckled as she took hold of both Koya's hands and started to swing them from side to side. A smirk appeared on Yamato lips as she bent forward, their forheads pressed firmly against each other and noses and lips almost touching. A light shade of pink tickled the blondes cheeks.

"Please ....for me?" She begged quietly in Koya's ear. The teens glasses fell down a little, resting at the very tip of her nose and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"O..o..okay I gu..guess it wouldn't hurt if I just tried" Koya smiled nervously as she let go of Yamato's hands.

_'Okay now think Koya, this won't hurt, just one foot and the other not that hard,'_ Koya thought as she started to move on her own on the icy blue surface. She kept on doing so and she gained more and more speed. She could hear Yamato yelling incurreging words after her. But then she remembered that she couldn't stop. She started to get nervous and slip, landing face first on the hard surface. She felt her face slamm down on the ice. As her consiousness began to slip, she vaguely noted a shard of her crushed glasses digging into her cheeck.

" Koya?! Answer me if you can hear me!" Yamato said desperately as she held Koya in her arms, trying to make the black haired fighter wake up.

Koya felt how someone started to shake her. Her consiousness came back to her and she slowly opened her eye lids and saw Yamato. The blonde was talking, but Koya couldn't make out what was being said. Her sight was blurry and she could feel something wet and warm on her face.

"Oh tank god you woke up, you scared me!" Yamato said relived.

"Uh..I'm okay...what happened...?" Koya muttered as she sat up.

"Well you were doing fine until you slipped and well fell face first into the ice and... I think you broke your nose..." Yamato added as she started to whip of the blood from Koya's face with a paper towel.

"I'm sorry..." Koya said as she looked down on the ground.

"What? why?!"

" Everything was going great until I failed you..." Koya said as she felt a tear running down her cheek.

"Koya you didn't do anything wrong, everything's okay!" Yamato said as she suddenly hugged her. Koya sighed, relieved that she hadn't made Yamato sad. Yamato let go of the hug and looked in Koya's eye's as she brushed away a stray strand of the black hair behind her ear.

"Now get up, I think you have done enough skating for a while." Yamato said, smiling as she helped Koya stand up.

"What happen to my glasses?" The black haired girl wondered as she stepped out of the ring.

"Well they kinda...broke," Yamato almost whispered as she held up the broken glasses.

"Well then you have to guide me home ..." Koya said as she laughed a little while scratching the back of her of her neck.

"That would be my pleasure... my little _Neko-chan_"


End file.
